


Tango just for two

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU - Ineffable Lovebirds, Angel Crowley, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale, Fluff, Muteness, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After one of Zira's performances, he and Crowley return to the flat for some shenanigans.Inspired by a couple of recent posts by ProfessorFlowers in the Ineffable Lovebirds AU. This is (embarrassingly) explicit, so if that's not your thing keep that in mind!





	Tango just for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlowers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ineffable Lovebirds AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518039) by ProfessorFlowers. 

> Title from 'Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy' by Queen
> 
> Slight element of dom/sub, but it's really minute - Crowley directs Zira a bit here and there.

Zira sighed as he preceded Crowley into the flat; he loved these performance nights - the initial nerves and thrumming anxiety melting away as he played; the audience forgotten when he immersed himself in the music, his only concern pouring all the emotion he could (naturally or demonically) into his viola. Still, that exhilaration hardly compared to the peace he found afterward, when he found Crowley waiting for him - ready with a kiss and a proud smile - hand outstretched to relieve Zira of the viola case and then the second reaching, fingers waggling, to tangle with Zira's. On lovely evenings such as this they'd walk together through the brightly-lit London streets, enjoying each other's company and Crowley sometimes maintaining a constant chatter or perhaps just walking in contented silence. Climbing up to the flat and coming through the door drained any remaining tension from Zira's shoulders, and he slumped now a little against the wall as Crowley closed the door with a soft snick. Zira watched with a tiny smile as Crowley set the viola case carefully in its place and enjoyed the swell of love that overtook him at the care the angel took with Zira's most prized possession. Crowley caught him smiling, and his responding smile was loving but a little sharper, a little more pointed. He glided into Zira's space, hands finding their place on Zira's hips, pressing them chest to chest. "You were brilliant tonight, swan," he said softly. His lips pressed against Zira's neck just above his starched collar, and dragged teasing kisses up to the lobe of his ear. Zira squirmed, pleased at this turn of events. He thought he was tired, ready for a doze, but this...this was an even better idea. "You always are," Crowley went on, "but whatever it was about tonight...you were _divine_." 

A dark blush rose in Zira's cheeks, flustered and uncomfortable as he was with that particular compliment. He restrained his small wings, freed from the glamour which kept them hidden from humans, and their urge to flutter nervously. _Good audience helps_ he signed between their chests - movements a bit hampered by the lack of space between their bodies. He fluttered one hand to catch Crowley's attention, which was rather more fixated on the lobe of Zira's left ear, and repeated the signs when Crowley looked. The angel rolled his eyes fondly and captured Zira's mouth in a kiss that began gentle and ended first with Crowley's teeth gently pressing into Zira's bottom lip then with his tongue swiping teasingly along the sensitive roof of Zira's mouth, making him gasp and open wider.

They kissed hungrily for a few moments, tipped back against the wall in the entryway; Zira let his hands drift up and down Crowley's sides, smoothing over his ribs and around to the sensitive patch of skin at his lower back. Crowley groaned his appreciation into Zira's neck as Zira started up a gentle kneading there, and followed up with a light nip to his shoulder. A zing of pleasure shot straight down Zira's spine at that, manifesting in a full-body shiver and a pang of desire low in his belly.

Zira followed as Crowley tugged him away from the wall, hands splayed on Crowley's shoulders and kissing any patch of skin he could reach, and allowed his steps to be guided through to the sitting room. He couldn't help the huffs of quiet laughter escaping as Crowley fumbled with the bow tie as they moved a little awkwardly, Crowley's brows furrowing in frustration when it refused to come undone. Zira ended up snapping his fingers to undo the knot, and didn't bother to correct Crowley's triumphant "A-ha!" when it finally came loose. He flung the tie away (Zira miracled it into its proper place in the bedroom before it could hit the floor), shoved Zira's braces off his shoulders, freeing his arms, and set to work opening Zira's button-down. Crowley lavished attention on the exposed vee of Zira's throat before pulling back enough to take Zira's face gently between his palms and return his single-minded attention to his mouth. 

Crowley bore Zira down onto the settee, thighs spreading to bracket Zira's thighs. Zira opened eagerly when Crowley's tongue flickered at the seam of his lips, and spared a fleeting thanks that he was sitting, because Crowley was back to swiping his tongue against the roof of his mouth and his legs were starting to feel a little weak. He made a rather embarrassing, squeaky whimper at a particularly sensual thrust of Crowley's tongue and clutched desperately at his shoulders. He lost complete control of his small wings, which had folded around Crowley's head as if they could draw him in closer. Heat pooled more insistently in his belly, though he hadn't yet made an Effort this evening. Zira tried to distract himself by tugging ineffectually at Crowley's leather jacket, unable to remove it with Crowley's hands so occupied controlling the tilt of Zira's head so he could kiss him just so.

Eventually they broke the kiss, each panting for air they didn't particularly need. Zira managed to convince his wings to release Crowley, and the angel smiled softly at him, tracing the skin below Zira's eyes with his thumbs. "Now...you mentioned something about a 'good audience'," Crowley hinted with a lascivious waggle of his eyebrows. Zira tilted his head questioningly. "What would you think about giving me a bit of a personal performance tonight, swan?"

Zira blinked for a moment, processing what Crowley could possibly mean, then went positively scarlet when he thought he understood. It was something they had done before, and the faint flutter of nervousness only added to Zira's anticipation. He ducked his head a little to look up at Crowley through his eyelashes, quirked a flirtatious grin, and signed, _Preference?_

Crowley grinned and took his hands, kissing the back of each one. "Dealer's choice, lovebird. Surprise me and I'll follow your lead." He clambered off Zira's lap, falling in an ungainly sprawl of long limbs onto the cushions beside him; it was such a ridiculous sight that Zira couldn't help but lean sideways and kiss him again, then once more, before pressing his face against Crowley's neck and just breathing him in for a moment, overwhelmed by a rush of affection. Crowley's hand pressed against his hair, and Zira felt him move in a way that meant he was trying to get a glimpse of Zira's face. "You all right, dove?" he asked gently.

Zira kissed his pulse point and sat up; _I love you_, he signed, and didn't wait for Crowley's response before hoisting himself to his feet and fetching the nearby armchair. He decided then and there what Effort he wanted to make that night, and felt the necessary parts manifest on his corporation while he pulled the chair up so it faced the settee, just out of reach if Crowley were to try to touch. He turned away then out of habit and stepped out of his trousers and pants; as he bent to pick them up he heard Crowley draw in a quiet breath. "Oh Zira. Beautiful."

Zira glanced back at him with a filthy smirk and seated himself primly on the edge of the chair. Crowley waved a hand pointedly. "Lose the shirt?"

Eyebrow raised, Zira undid the remaining buttons and pulled his shirt open, but pointedly left it on. Crowley laughed fondly. "Fine, you stubborn bastard." Zira mimicked his pointed wave, indicating Crowley's clothing. The angel's tongue darted out to toy with one of his lip rings as he looked Zira up and down. "Nah," he said, "not yet. I'm going to be clothed for most of this performance, I think."

Zira pouted. It was ineffective. Crowley merely sprawled, arms stretched along the back of the couch and legs akimbo, and smirked. "Let's see you, dove. Open up for me?"

His tone sent a shiver down Zira's spine; the heat that had been building in his belly, now with an outlet, spread into his manifested vulva; a dampness started to build there that Zira knew would accumulate quickly. It was a performance but not, it seemed, to be one without a conductor. Another anticipatory pulse of heat quickened low in his belly and throbbed faintly behind his pelvic bone as he moved back enough to lift his legs and rest them on the plush arms of the chair, exposing himself to his audience. Crowley's expression was positively predatory. "Gorgeous," he said softly, then, conversationally, "I think I might need to fuck you tonight, swan; would you like that?" The question alone assaulted Zira with thoughts and visions of Crowley filling him to bursting with a long, thick cock - or with his fingers, or with his tongue...he squeaked with pleasure and nodded eagerly. He reached down with one hand to touch, to soothe the ache and desire already building. "Not yet," Crowley said firmly, that edge still in his voice. Zira's hand obediently returned to his chest, clasping one hand in the other to stop himself touching. He levelled a confused, questioning look at Crowley; he'd wanted a performance, did he not? Uncertainty started taking root; what did he want, if not to see Zira touch himself?

Crowley sat up, hands clasped, as if they were about to have a professional discussion about their Arrangement. He smiled reassuringly at Zira, the expression saying _Trust me_, but his tone was still commanding, still sweet-sharp in a way that made Zira gulp. "Let's discuss how I should fuck you, shall we?" 

Zira knocked his head back against the chair, a gurgle of pleasure escaping his throat. Crowley chuckled. "Perhaps I'll have you over the arm of the chair? A couple of options there - your arse up, face in the cushion? Or the other way - kneeling on the chair, dangling over toward the floor? Just hanging there, letting me use you?" Zira whimpered. "Or perhaps I'll leave you exactly as you are and slide up inside you? Or put your knees over my shoulders, fold you up, give you my tongue, my fingers, until you're desperate for more." He huffed a laugh. "You like the sound of that; look how wet you are already."

It was true; Zira could feel himself clenching rhythmically at nothing. His hips shifted in an unconscious search for friction and he had to wring his hands to quell his desperation to touch. He was so wet, could feel his own slick started to leak and coat his perineum, slowly dripping to the armchair. He'd have to miracle away the mess. He grunted desperately; wanting Crowley, yes, but more than that just wanting to come. Wanting to perform for Crowley, show him what he would have. 

As if he could hear Zira's thoughts, Crowley leaned forward a bit more. "Go on, swan," he said quietly. "Touch yourself any way you like." 

Zira didn't need to be told twice. He slid two fingers among his folds, tugging at the lips and rubbing over his entrance, spreading the slick there, gathering it and rubbing circles over his clit. Hot jolts of pleasure sang through every nerve ending; he choked out garbled moans and squeaks of pleasure and pressed harder, canting his hips into his own hand, chasing his orgasm. "There you go," Crowley encouraged. "Play for me, swan." The cheesy human-pornography order would normally have Zira red-faced with embarrassment, but it only drove him on; he blindly obeyed when Crowley ordered, "Inside yourself now. Leave your clit alone."

Abandoning his engorged clit with difficulty, unable to restrain a desperate sob as he did so, Zira pushed two fingers inside and canted his hips up to get the best angle to touch right..._there_. He jerked helplessly and crooked his fingers to rub into the spot that sent fireworks exploding behind his closed eyelids. His small wings fluttered reflexively and folded close to his face. "None of that," Crowley called. "Look at me, love. Don't stop - but eyes open, wings back. Come on, you can do it."

Desperate to obey, Zira tried to make his eyelids cooperate. They felt weighed down, the hot pleasure rolling over him in increasingly intense waves. He finally managed to lever them open, forced his wings aside as he worked a third finger inside. The added stretch had him folding over like a marionette, humming desperately with tears of pleasure welling. He fixed his gaze on Crowley as he fucked himself; the angel looked composed, but his cheeks were ruddy and Zira could see the outline of his cock through inside his tight trousers. "Oh swan, look at you," he murmured. "You're so beautiful, so good for me." Zira gasped, planting his heels in the arms of he chair for better leverage as he watched Crowley grind the heel of one hand against his cock. Crowley tilted his head to catch Zira's gaze again. "Are you going to come? You're close, I can tell." 

A bit of drool escaped Zira's mouth on his next gasp, but he couldn't summon any embarrassment. He fucked himself harder on his fingers. "Rub your clit now, darling," Crowley encouraged him. "You're almost there; come for me, Zira."

Despite his shaky free hand it took little more than a few desperate circles of his fingers. Zira couldn't keep his eyes open anymore; they slammed shut, his head jerked back, body spasming repeatedly with the initial waves of orgasm. Someone was making desperate noises, hums and gurgled moans; he suspected it was himself. He rubbed himself weakly, riding out the aftershocks, the spasms gradually weakening and leaving him wrung out and spent. He hummed still, eyes closed, settling into the sleepy afterglow that always accompanied intense orgasms.

He still wasn't looking when hands gently but firmly circled his wrists and pulled them away from himself. When he managed to look his groggy brain could hardly process what he was seeing, at first. Crowley had one of Zira's wrists in each hand, pinning them against Zira's ankles to hold him open. Hot breath over his cunt was his only warning before Crowley ducked in and laved a line from Zira's perineum to his clit, circling there torturously before repeating the motion. Zira clenched his fists desperately, overstimulated and wanting more, flexing his hips when Crowley settled in to lap around his entrance. Crowley cleaned him up efficiently, a delicious torture that seemed to go on forever yet end all too soon. Suddenly Crowley was looming into Zira's space, one hand cupping his cheek and the other rubbing and tugging his labia. Zira groaned. "Hold on, dove," Crowley said. He perched one hip on the chair - an awkward position for what he apparently wanted, but who was Zira to complain? Two long, slender fingers slipped up inside him, and on Zira's gasp the thumb of Crowley's left hand slipped into his mouth, angling for his soft palate. 

Zira gurgled around the digit, eyes going half-mast again at the nearly-too-much pleasure of Crowley gently fucking him, and the same movement pressing into his oversensitive mouth. He relaxed into the motions as much as he could, one hand fisting in Crowley's shirt to anchor him. His mouth was an erogenous zone discovered quite by accident, but one that Crowley took full advantage of when he really wanted to drag Zira to the limits of his endurance. Now the indescribable sensations in his mouth were converging and feeding into the sensations being stirred up below; drool escaped his mouth around Crowley's thumb but he didn't seem to mind - just pressed more insistently and murmured words Zira was only half-hearing, encouraging and praising him until Zira was pushing his hips up into Crowley's hand.

Suddenly those hands pulled away, leaving Zira gasping. Crowley's body heat vanished as well, relieving the firm weight against Zira's side and against his bent thigh. He didn't go far, though; he took one of Zira's hands and tugged at him insistently. "Come up, lovebird; up. Come on."

Zira unfolded and rose on shaky legs, moving blindly where he was led and wondering what was in store. It turned out they weren't going far - Crowley quickly took Zira's place on the armchair and helped Zira sit again, guiding him so his back was flush to Crowley's clothed chest. "Is this okay?" he asked. He stroked one hand up and down the centre of Zira's chest; Zira couldn't bring himself to sign but tilted his head back to nuzzle blindly at Crowley's jaw, nodding and making any positive noises he could muster. He was wet again, could feel it; Crowley's hand slid up to hold Zira's head against him, and the other reached and positioned Zira's left leg back up on the arm of the chair. Uncoordinated and awkward, Zira pulled up his right again. "Good," Crowley gasped; he pressed a desperate kiss to Zira's temple. "Good; that's what we want."

Crowley reached down again; Zira expected his teasing fingers to return, but it seemed Crowley was beyond teasing now; instead Zira felt the spongy head of his cock rubbing against him, pressing against his perineum before sliding through the slick to catch against Zira's entrance. One hand pressed against his mouth, small wings spread wide, Zira pushed down as Crowley began to feed his cock inside, and both of them gasped as he slid home, the drag and slight burn feeding pleasure directly to Zira's brain. Tears of pleasure sprung to Zira's eyes again as he shifted, pressing his hips down as much as he could in this position. 

Crowley let him move shakily for a few moments, then pushed against Zira's hip with one hand. Taking the hint, Zira used his feet to shift his weight to his back, pressing further into Crowley but lifting his hips enough to give Crowley room to move. He took immediate advantage, snapping his hips up and grinding deep inside Zira, rubbing against that spot behind his pelvic bone. Zira made a noise somewhere between a punched-out chirrup and a sob and helplessly rubbed his cheek against Crowley's skin as tears spilled over. One wing cradled the back of Crowley's head as he hooked his chin over Zira's shoulder while he moved, slow and a bit uncoordinated but hard enough to give them both what they were after. 

Slow withdrawal. Fuck in, _hard_. Grind, circle, _press_, forcing incoherent sobs of pleasure from Zira and stuttered praise from Crowley. It wasn't sustainable; Zira felt his legs weakening, and on one particularly hard thrust he reached back blindly to grab a handful of Crowley's hair as he collapsed into his lap. 

_Sorry,_ he signed with one desperate hand. His heart pounded, less from anticipatory pleasure and more from profound disappointment that he was ruining this; that he was disappointing Crowley. _Sorry I can't I can't I'm sorry sorry -_

"No," Crowley forced out. He gently lifted Zira's legs from the arms of the chair and lowered them. Without pulling out he nudged Zira forward until he was sitting up a little in Crowley's lap; the change of angle pressed Crowley inside that much deeper and took away what little leverage he had to move, but Zira didn't care. He luxuriated in the sensation of Crowley's arms around him, hands rubbing his chest soothingly. Crowley merely positioned them so Zira's legs bracketed his own. "Don't apologize, dove," he murmured, "nothing to apologize for; you're perfect, so good. Now come along; move your hips - circle, yes, just like that. There you go." He kept up the gentle patter as the hard fucking ebbed into something _else_, with Zira pulsing his hips in small movements, the little changes in angle dragging Crowley's cock deliciously against that spot inside. One of Crowley's hands slid down Zira's chest, the heel pressing hard against his pelvis and his fingers finding their way to his engorged clit. The other hand moved up, fingers pressing gently to Zira's mouth, seeking entrance which was immediately granted.

Crowley kissed Zira's cheek. "There you are, swan. Is this good?" Zira nodded, sobbing with need. "Then come for me. Come for me, angel."

It was too much. Between the fingers fucking his mouth and dragging against his clit, the heat and pressure in his cunt, and the dirty trick of _that pet name_, Zira was lost against the rapidly-building pleasure. Crowley stoked it higher and higher, until Zira could take no more. The orgasm from the spillover of pleasure was no less intense than the first, but it was quieter. Zira choked out one gasp around Crowley's fingers but otherwise made no sound. His reactions were all physical, in violent shudders and in the way his body simultaneously tried to fold up on itself and to mold itself to Crowley's as close as possible. He thought he may have blacked out, but realized that his wings had managed to fold around his face. Once the initial waves subsided, Zira became dimly aware that Crowley had also come, his hips pulsing weakly as he filled Zira, still murmuring to him, nonsense words of praise and love. 

In the quiet aftermath, Zira pulled his wings back and let Crowley fully take his weight. The angel huffed then laughed, hugging him close. "Are you all right, dove?" he asked.

Zira hummed sleepily, turned his head to kiss whatever he could reach. Crowley petted his hair gently, the rhythmic motions lulling Zira closer to sleep. "You were beautiful, Zira," he murmured. "Let's get you cleaned up and into bed, yeah?" Zira groaned. Crowley laughed again. "Don't worry, you lazy thing; you don't have to move." Suddenly Zira felt as fresh, as dry and clean as if he'd just stepped out of the shower; from one moment to the next he was in his sleep clothes and was standing next to their bed.

His legs didn't seem to appreciate the sudden need to hold him up and rebelled immediately. Zira leaned forward and crawled, half-blind with exhaustion, across the bed, leaving Crowley to yank at the covers until he freed them from beneath Zira's body. He responded to Zira's outstretched hand, though, taking it in one of his and kissing it as he settled in beside him. "You are sloth incarnate," Crowley muttered. Zira smirked and rolled bodily into him, ending up with his arms wrapped around Crowley's waist (one of them would surely be pins and needles by morning) and his head pillowed on Crowley's stomach. It was prime hair-and-wing-petting position, and Crowley obliged. "Thank you for tonight, duck," Crowley said softly. "Next time you're in charge; it's all your choice."

Zira hummed as Crowley's fingers massaged right at the base of his left wing. _Regret that_, he managed to sign. Crowley laughed. _Love you_.

Crowley squeezed him tight, the last thing Zira was aware of before slipping into sleep. "I love you too, swan. So much."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this pornography!


End file.
